<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he's good and he's bad and he's all that i've got by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564742">he's good and he's bad and he's all that i've got</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife'>nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dimension 20 [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(vapes specifically), Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Smoking, juul sharing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bazathrax and the Jersey Devil bond in Cody's chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bazathrax/The Jersey Devil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dimension 20 [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he's good and he's bad and he's all that i've got</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdent/gifts">verdent</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from devil's backbone by the civil wars<br/>this is so cursed &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey bro-! Oh, <em> no</em>, did you get got too? That’s rough,” Bazathrax says as the Jersey Devil materializes in Cody’s chest. </p><p>“Bazathrax,” the Jersey Devil says, “your party fuckin <em> sucked ass</em>, dude.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got any nines?” the Jersey Devil asks, before his cards slip through his hooves again. </p><p>“<b><em>FUCK!</em></b>” reverberates through Cody’s chest, and he jumps a foot in the air. </p><p>“Cody what the fuck? Are you good?” Pete says, staring at him with concern. </p><p>If he strains, Pete can just hear two voices arguing<span>—</span> “<span>—</span>new game, you saw my fuckin’ cards, it’s not fair<span>—</span>” “No I didn’t dude, just pick ‘em up and we’ll finish<span>—</span>”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m<span>—</span><em>can you guys keep in down in there for one fucking minute<span>—</span></em>”</p><p> </p><p>“A WWE poster? <em>Nice</em>, dude.”</p><p> </p><p>“So then I was like, ‘hell yeah I’m Lucifer,’ cause like what was I gonna say? ‘Uh, no, I’m not the super powerful lord of hell, I’m just a guy,’ what the fuck? C’mon. I almost had ‘im too…”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your go-to pod, man? Tell me you’re not a basic menthol bitch.”</p><p>“Of course not bro! They got this new fruit medley, have you tried it?”</p><p>“<em>Fu-u-uck yeah</em>, bro. The hints of strawberry? It fucks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, man, can I get a puff of that? Thanks, dude,” Bazathrax says, attempting to recline back. It doesn’t really work, because the extra-dimensional space that was created when he got shoved in here isn’t actually furnished or anything, it’s just an extended pocket of dark space, but he does his best, loops his tail around his chest, and exhales. </p><p>“It’s fuckin’ freezing in here, hold on lemme just<span>—</span>hey! <em> Hey, Night Angel, can you fuckin’, I don’t know, drink some hot sauce or something? It’s freezing in here!</em>”</p><p>There’s silence for a second, and then, echoing from the blackness around them, <em> shut </em> up <em> Bazathrax, no I’m not gonna drink hot sauce right now, what the fuck? </em></p><p>Bazathrax huffs. “It was just a <em> question</em>, <em> jeez</em>. Can you believe him?” he says, handing the Jersey Devil’s juul back to him.</p><p>“Unbelievable, dude,” he says, nodding. </p><p>Bazathrax hugs his arms around his chest and thinks warm thoughts. The flames of hell. The burning pits. <em> Warm-m-m-m </em> thoughts. </p><p>“Bazathrax, my dude, do you need to get weird for a sec?” the Jersey Devil says, and nods his head the barest hair downward at his tank.</p><p>“Bro, I would owe you one—not legally, but y’know,” Bazathrax says, and the Jersey Devil gives him what would be a thumb’s up, if he had any thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>It takes about two minutes of thought until they realize that Bazathrax is the only one with hands. </p><p>“Can you spot me bro?” the Jersey Devil asks, and Bazathrax carefully lifts the shirt off him. His claws accidentally brush the Jersey Devil’s neck as he does. His fur is surprisingly soft.</p><p>Bazathrax clears his throat and tugs the tank top over his horns.</p><p>“Thanks bro,” he says, and if his voice is a little rougher than usual, the Jersey Devil doesn’t comment on it. He does take a long drag from the juul, and uses the cloud to hide his face.</p><p>“Y’know, if we sat closer together it would conserve our heat better,” he says.</p><p>“Is that true?” Bazathrax says, tail curling around one of his back paws. “I thought that was a myth.”</p><p>“Nah, bro, it’s true,” the Jersey Devil says, moving slightly closer across the space.</p><p>Bazathrax is shorter and wider than the Jersey Devil’s torso, and it takes a little maneuvering to make themselves comfortable, but eventually Bazathrax ends up curled around the Jersey Devil’s left side, head resting against his abs. Somehow, during the shuffling, their tails curled together, and Bazathrax doesn’t want to make it awkward by detangling them <em> now</em>. Plus, he’s comfy. </p><p>Every now and then, the Jersey Devil passes over his juul, and they’re both lulled to sleep with the scent of strawberries in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Cody wakes up from a dead sleep, with an inexplicable feeling of dread.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>